Las casualidades no existen
by Lithuem
Summary: La simple casualidad les había hecho encontrarse. Aunque quizás en el fondo fuera un poco mas de destino que de casualidad, porque como siempre dicen: Las casualidades no existen.


No era intención ni de uno ni del otro encontrarse ahí. En ese puerto de aquella isla marcado como neutral. La simple casualidad les había hecho encontrarse. Aunque quizás en el fondo fuera un poco mas de destino que de casualidad, porque como siempre dicen: Las casualidades no existen.

Y es muy posible que ese poco de destino los reuniera en esa isla, en ese puerto y justamente en esa misma taberna. Llena de humo, hombres y prostitutas que exhibían su belleza a los marineros pujando al mejor postor. En medio del ruido de las risas que inundaban el cargado ambiente y conversaciones a gritos que saturaban el aire hasta hacerlo pesado un par de ojos verdes no pudo evitar fijarse en los contrarios. Iguales pero diferentes a la vez. Ambos fuertes y brillantes. Unos llenos de pasión y molestia. Unos llenos de calma y diversión.

Era una zona neutral y lo sabían muy bien. Pero a la vez sabían aun mejor que era imposible que la calma los mantuviera quietos cuando se encontraban. Se atraían como un imán el uno al otro. Era una rivalidad imposible de ignorar.

Por eso en acuerdo mutuo, que tan solo una mirada pudo dar a entender, se levantaron a la vez. La sonrisa brillando en el rostro ingles dispuesto a divertirse como solo ellos sabían hacer y los ojos verdes españoles ardiendo en furia. El final para eso estaba claro, dolor y sangre. Eso era siempre lo que ocurría cuando se encontraban. Luchaban hasta que sus cuerpos gritaban: "¡basta!" y se negaban a moverse más para arremeter contra el otro.

Pero siempre hay excepciones y quizás ahí volvía de nuevo a intervenir ese poquito de destino del que hablábamos. Ese que les atrajo a la misma isla, la misma taberna, el mismo día, la misma hora y que entre todas las personas que llenaban la taberna, entre todos los hombres, marineros y prostitutas que se paseaban. Fuera justamente sus miradas las que se cruzaran de la nada. Verde contra verde.

El acuerdo mutuo los llevo a la parte trasera del bar. Un callejón oscuro, mal iluminado aun siendo de día y por el que nadie pasaba nunca. Apartado, solitario y oscuro. El lugar perfecto para una pelea que no debiera realizarse. En ese lugar, sin espadas de por medio, volaron los golpes. Puñetazos dados con furia y patadas que les hacían perder el equilibrio. Demostrando la fuerza de los dos países que decían odiarse con toda su alma. Solo que esa pelea cambio de rumbo.

Ninguno supo en qué momento paso. En que preciso instante los puñetazos se convirtieron en besos hambrientos y las patadas en abrazos tan apretados que incluso hacían daño. Simplemente paso.

De un momento a otro se estamparon contra la pared de madera que crujía con su peso. Mordiéndose en un beso ansioso y demandante en el que el inglés buscaba robarle el aliento al español. O quizás más que el aliento: el sentido. Porque las manos españolas tirando de sus cinturones ya se lo estaba robando a él. Poco a poco y a medida que sonaban al caer contra el suelo. Era curioso pero Antonio tenía las manos calientes, al contrario que las suyas, que al colarse entre las capas de telas le hizo sentir un escalofrió por el contraste. Eran las manos de un capitán ásperas por el trabajo en los barcos y eran extrañamente delicadas al tocar a pesar de la fuerza. Y esas manos le estaban nublando la mente paseándose por su cuerpo aun vestido aunque un susurro español le aclaro que: "No lo estarás por mucho tiempo…"

El jadeo acalorado del inglés por ese susurro le animo a continuar. Ya no había marcha atrás cuando Arthur le mordía con fuerza cada trozo de piel morena en la que esos ojos verdes se posaban. Mordisco a mordisco y lametón a lametón le había erizado cada vello del cuerpo haciéndole jadear. Sus labios estaban fríos al igual que sus manos que le arañaban la espalda con fuerza. No recordaba cuando se había quitado esos guantes que siempre adornaban sus manos porque ahora podía notarlas claramente sobre su piel caliente. Tenia las manos suaves algo extraño para un capitán pirata pero eran bruscas y tenían más fuerza de la que aparentaban. Las uñas se le clavaban dolorosamente en la espalda recorriéndole de arriba a abajo obligándole a arquearse bajo ellas a medida que le recorrían.

La necesidad de mucho mas les estaba desesperando. No querían besos suaves y caricias cariñosas. Porque lo que querían era comerse mutuamente, marcar, morder y lamer cada rincón que pudieran.

Antonio quería arrancar más de esos gemidos ahogados que sonaban tan bien contra sus oídos. Dominar a ese pirata que empezaba a arder bajo sus manos y que le miraba de tal manera que le derretía. Esos ojos fríos y sin sentimientos que él había conseguido encender de tal manera que ahora le dejaban sin aliento.

Por eso las manos ansiosas y torpes no tardaron en desnudarles lo suficiente para poder sentirse. Los cinturones en el suelo, las levitas lanzadas a cualquier parte y la camisa del español casi al final del callejón. Pero no les podía importar menos. La lucha continuaba incluso en esos momentos y por una vez fue el español quien "gano".

Antonio le alzo sujetándole por los muslos estampándole contra la pared. Le sorprendió ver la facilidad con lo que lo había echo…¿o quizás había sido culpa suya por dejarse llevar por esos ojos cargados de pasión? Aunque no le dejo pensar en nada mas cuando una embestida le robo un grito de dolor. No hubo delicadeza ni cuidado, eso no pegaba con ellos cuando lo único que querían era sentirse mutuamente. Esa extraña atracción que tenían el uno por el otro y que siempre les hacia acercarse. Aunque solo fuera para hacerse gritar de dolor.

Movimientos rápidos, jadeos ahogados y gemidos a medio grito inundaron el callejón. A Antonio no le importo soportar todo su peso solo por verle así. Las botas del pirata le hacían daño contra la espalda clavándole en ocasiones los tacones pero solo le incitaban a golpear con mas fuerza contra el. Realmente no podía tener una visión mejor que esa, la expresión de Arthur cada vez que le hacia chocar contra la pared era algo que siempre recordaría.

Se sujetaron con fuerza clavándose las uñas hasta sentir la sangre bajo sus dedos. Sin cuidado, bruscos y tan desesperados por alcanzar lo que sus cuerpos les pedían a gritos. Fue una descarga, rápida y que les recorrió a ambos prácticamente a la vez. Los ojos cerrados y un abrazo fuerte antes de sentir el placer sobrepasándolos. Fue mas intenso de lo que habían podido imaginar que les robo el aliento y les nublo la razón por un instante.

Jadearon labio contra labio, respirando el aire cargado del aliento del otro. Los ojos verdes enfrentados y sin dejar de mirarse ni un segundo. Ahora no veían nada mas que lo que eran. Ni pirata, mi mercader ni siquiera países; solo ellos.

Fue acuerdo mutuo el separarse. Apoyarse el uno en el otro un segundo antes de recoger su ropa. Ni una palabra entre ellos cuando se vistieron aun con el calor del cuerpo contrario en la piel y el pelo revuelto. Una última mirada antes de salir del callejón cada uno en una dirección contraria.

Aunque sabían que eso volvería a pasar. Porque ellos se atraían mutuamente como un imán. Porque fuera como fuera tenían al destino de su parte.


End file.
